It has been found that the prior art electrical plug and receptacle assembly has the following drawbacks:
1. The blades of the plug are often incompletely inserted into the receptacle thereby making it easier to be shocked by electricity.
2. Sparks will be produced by the breaking of an electric current when the plug is pulled out of the receptacle hence liably causing fire accident.
3. The plug cannot be firmly engaged with the receptacle and may be easier detached therefrom when subjected to an external force.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical plug and receptacle assembly which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.